


A new Home

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Kingdom Hearts, Crossover, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After Nocits ended up captive in the crystal and darkness fell on Eos, Prompto had to abandon Eos and seek refuge in a tranquil world known as Destiny Island. Here he will meet people who will help him and Riku to settle down





	A new Home

Prompto looked at the calm sea and the palms with star-shaped fruits, which adorned the beach and thought satisfied "It looks like the perfect place to grow Riku away from the daemons and from Ardyn".

Prompto's mind returned to the last exchange, which he had with Ignis and Gladio before leaving Eos.

Ignis shouted in a tone of command: "You must bring Riku to a safe place!" The world has fallen into obscurity and the daemons are everywhere. "

Gladio added: - And now! Before Ardyn decided to hurt Riku too! -. He put down two suitcases loaded with clothes and gave him all the savings he had accumulated during their long journey.

Prompto stammered while putting the money in his wallet: - And Noct ?! I can not leave it inside that crystal! -.

Ignis replied dryly: "We will wait for the return of Noctis." He picked up his cell phone and continued: "We'll let you know with your cell phone when it comes out of the crystal."

Gladio concluded pushing Prompto: - Now go away with Riku to a new world! -.

Prompto had not repeated and listened to the advice of his two friends, took his bags and Riku and left Eos to a safer world for a four-year-old.  
Prompto's heart squeezed in pain, thinking of Noctis as a prisoner inside the crystal "I have to force myself! For my son and Noctis. And also for Gladio and Ignis ". He took Riku by the hand and began to walk along the shore looking for someone to talk to take a rented house.

Riku walked in silence and his eyes turned toward the sand and his mind turned towards his father Noctis.

They continued to walk along the beach, until a male voice reached him: - Hey! I've never seen you in these islands. Are you two newcomers? -.  
Prompto turned his gaze toward the sea and saw a sturdy, tanned man with thick black hair and two blue eyes, who peered curiously over his small wooden boat.

Prompto showed his most reassuring smile and exclaimed: - Yes! I am looking for a home for myself and for my son. " He put a hand among the silver hats in an affectionate gesture.

The man glanced at Riku, and the child clung with all his strength to Prompto's right leg.

The man giggled and asked curiously as he carried the boat ashore: "How old is your son?"

Prompto replied: - 4 years! -. I stroke Riku's head with my fingertips.

The man exclaimed: "He is the same age as my son Sora!" Descend from the boat and drag her to the shore.

The man took two baskets full of fish out of the boat and approached Prompto exclaimed: - My name is Keanu and I am a fisherman by profession.-. He held out his hand to Prompto, who immediately squeezed her and continued: "I will take you to the mayor with whom you can discuss to have a house for rent."

Prompto exclaimed in a voice full of gratitude: - Thank you very much for your help! -.

Keanu replied: "There is no need to thank me. I always help those in difficulty and many times I help shipwrecks at sea. He pulled the basket over his shoulders and said, "Follow me, I'll take you straight away!" Usually at this hour is going around the country, so I can leave this fish to my wife.

Prompto began to walk with Riku who continued to hold on to his leg. The blond looked down and said in a low voice, "Do not you want to leave my leg?"

Riku murmured in a sad and desperate voice: "I do not want to lose you too, Daddy! I do not want you to disappear like Dad Noctis.-.

Prompto felt a twinge in his heart and said reassuringly: "I will not disappear and Papa Noctis will be coming back to us soon. I promise you, Riku! -.

Riku looked down and did not let go of Prompto's leg not feeling reassured of his father's promise and with the fear of losing him too.  
The mayor was a plump, friendly-looking man who exclaimed, giving one: "Destiny Island always welcomes new visitors." He held out his hand to Riku, who immediately hid his face behind his father's leg.

Prompto exclaimed mortified: - I apologize, my son is tired for the long journey.-.

The mayor replied in a cordial tone: "No problem!" After a theatrical pause he asked: - How can I help you? -.

Prompto answered firmly: "I need a house for myself and my son. I want to grow up here at Destiny Island. "

The mayor squared Prompto and asked: - And with what job do you intend to pay the house and keep your son? Can you do something useful for the community?

Prompto shrugged and began to list the things he could do to the mayor: - Well .... I have a great relationship with animals, I can take great pictures and ...

The mayor asked interrupting Prompto: - Wait, are you by any chance a photographer? -.

Prompto showed his camera and equipment and the mayor shouted: - Destiny Island finally has its official photographer.-.

Prompto exclaimed in surprise: - Eh?! -. He could not speak that he was immediately hit by several requests from the inhabitants of the island.  
A woman shouted, "I want you to come to my daughter's birthday."

An old gentleman shouted: - On my wedding anniversary! -.

In a short time Prompto found himself overwhelmed by several requests and thought "I did not think to collect such a success ..." Riku meanwhile remained clinging and hid his face behind his father's leg.

The mayor, seeing the excessive enthusiasm of his fellow citizens shouted: - That's enough! Mr. Prompto has just started on this island with his son. Leave it to set and then you can start your work.

People began to move away and the mayor said, "I apologize for the behavior of my citizens."

Prompto shook his head and replied: "It's all right ... I did not expect all this enthusiasm ... .-" He cast a worried look at Riku, who was looking at an undefined spot on the little Piazza.

The mayor put his hand in his pocket and said, "Follow me! Let's go first to my office to sign some papers and then I'll take you to your new home. "

Prompto nodded and, taking the camera in his hand, snapped a picture of the small square. He intended to create a series of photo albums to show Noctis every Riku novelty and adventure.

He did not want that because of the crystal and Ardyn, Noctis lost the most important moments of their children's growth and the camera would help him in that task.

After the signing of the papers and the delivery by the mayor of the keys of the new house, Prompto asked Riku with a sweet tone: - We want to enter to see our new house? -.

Riku shrugged and looked at the new house in profound indifference, while Prompto took a new photograph for his album.  
Keanu's voice thundered behind them: "Your house is really nice!"

Prompto turned and exclaimed, "Yeah! And it's perfect for making my son grow up.-.

Keanu approached with a woman with long chestnut hair and two hazel eyes, holding a child of the same age as Riku and said: - She is my wife Anuhea.-. He took the child in his arms and exclaimed as he lifted him up, before placing him on the ground: - He is my son Sora instead! -. He tickled him before letting him go to Riku.

Riku glanced at Sora and the spare child with a huge smile on her lips.

While the two children were studying each other, Prompto introduced himself: - My name is Prompto Argentum, while he is my son Riku.-. He tried to move his son, but Riku remained attached to his leg with all the strength he possessed.

Keanu pushed Sora forward and said, "Go introduce yourself." Anuhea encouraged him with a smile.

Sora began to walk towards Riku and exclaimed: - Hello, Riku! I am So ... -. I stumbled into a rock and fell right in front of Riku, who left Prompto's leg.

At Prompto, the scene had a sweet nostalgic flavor and, looking at Riku, he murmured under his breath, winking at him: "One who stumbles upon introducing himself is a precious person."

Riku laughed and immediately went to help Sora get up again. He held out his hand and introduced himself: - Pleasure Sora! My name is Riku.-.  
As soon as Sora stood up, she hugged Riku with all her strength and exclaimed: "Are we going to play together?"

Riku answered in a low voice: - Yes! -.

A huge smile appeared on Sora's face and, taking Riku by the hand, he immediately took him to play with him.

Keanu looked satisfied: - Sora really has an incredible talent in making new friends.-.

Prompto exclaimed: - I would say yes ... .-. And seeing his son finally more serene, he could not help but smile.  
Anuhea whispered something in Kenau's ears that began to move her head to give her consent.

The woman approached Prompto and proposed: - Do you want to come to our house for dinner? So our children can continue to play, while my husband can show you the islands and give you some advice.

Prompto gratefully embarrassed his head and exclaimed: - Accept your offer very willingly.-. From a distance Sora gave a cry of joy and resumed her game with Riku.

Prompto took the camera again and immediately snapped a new photo to put it in his special album and hoped to also involve Riku in his project.

Sora looked at the camera and asked curiously: - You have taken so many photos with this camera, right? -.

Prompto replied: - Yes! One day if you want I'll show you all the pictures I've taken.-.

Sora exclaimed enthusiastically and raising her arms to the sky: - Yes! I want to see them! -. And he returned to play with Riku.

Kenau and Anuhea laughed and then showed Prompto where their house was.

After dinner, Riku and Sora resumed playing together with a small leather ball, while Keanu took a map of Destiny Island and began to explain to Prompto all the islands and their characteristics.

When the explanation ended, the little kitchen clock marked ten o'clock at night and Prompto said to Riku: "It's time to go home. It's time to sleep.-.

Sora began to complain, but Anuhea replied sternly: "The same is true for you!" He took his son in his arms and added: "Tomorrow you will play together again."

Prompto picked up Riku and said, "Absolutely yes!"

Sora muttered tiredly: "Hi Riku! See you tomorrow …-.

And immediately Riku replied: - Hi Sora! A Torrowon ... -.  
Meanwhile, Prompto greeted Kenau and Anuhea once more before returning home with Riku.

Prompto put Riku in bed and asked in a tired tone: "So you like this place and the new house?"

Riku yawn: - Yes, dad! I also like Sora and her family. " He still yawns and said in a voice kneaded with sleep: "I want to introduce him to Papa Noctis. Will one day be possible?

Prompto said in a voice full of hope: - Yes! One day we'll bring Dad Noctis here and introduce him to Sora and his family. " I kissed the child's forehead and concluded: - Goodnight.-.

: - Goodnight, dad Prompto! -. Riku answered, closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.

With a small wooden boat, Prompto reached one of the deserted islands that Keanu had shown him on the map during dinner.

After reassuring himself that nobody was there, Prompto made a pistol with a built-in silencer appear in his hands and began firing some gunshots imagining Ardyn was ahead of him.

The blond looked at the figure of the Chancellor and said firmly: "I will not let you hurt my family any more. I will become strong and walking alongside Noctis, we will put an end to this story.-. He fired another shot and continued training until four in the morning.


End file.
